Scream: The Orphanage
; Santiago Segura; Tracy Middendorf | previous = "Village of the Damned" | next = "The Vanishing" }} "The Orphanage" is the ninth episode of season two of the psycho-thriller television program Scream: The Series, and the nineteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Leigh Janiak with a script written by Brian Sieve. It first aired on MTV on Tuesday, July 26th, 2016 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Emma learns the truth about Audrey. Kieran and she visit Miss Lang in the hospital. The crew go to a rave party at an abandoned orphanage. Ghostface claims another victim. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Starring Crew * Matthew Signer - Producer * Keith Levine - Producer * Eoghan O'Donnell - Executive producer * Kat Landsberg - Co-executive producer * Bob Weinstein - Executive producer * Harvey Weinstein - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Wes Craven - Executive producer * Michael Gans - Executive producer * Richard Register - Executive producer * Marianne Maddalena - Executive producer * Cathy Konrad - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Scream: The Series was developed for television by Jill Blotevogel, Dan Dworkin and Jay Beattie. It was created by Wes Craven and Kevin Williamson. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode has been made available on MTV.com. * Series co-creator Jill E. Blotevogel is credited as Jill Blotevogel in this episode. * This is the second episode of Scream: The Series directed by Leigh Janiak and his first episode from season two. He previously directed the season one episode, "In the Trenches". * This is the third episode of Scream: The Series written by Brian Sieve. It is also his third episode from season two of the show. He previously wrote "Happy Birthday to Me". * Murder victim Eddie Krueger from "Psycho" and "Vacancy" is identified as Eddie Hayes in this episode in Maggie Duval's report. * This is the fourth and final appearance of Haley Meyers; dies in this episode. She appeared last in "Dawn of the Dead", which is when she had her violent altercation with Emma Duval at school. * Haley Meyers sees and recognizes Ghostface as her boyfriend just before he stabs her, establishing that the killer is definitely a male. * This is the eleventh appearance of Piper Shaw, albeit as a corpse only. She was killed by Emma Duval and Audrey Jensen in "Revelations". Actress Amelia Rose Blaire also made an uncredited cameo appearance in "Psycho" as part of Emma Duval's hallucination. * The secret past of Stavo Acosta is revealed in this episode. While living in Phoenix, Arizona, his friend Kyle and he were playing with a gun when it went off and killed Kyle. By the time the police arrived, Stavo was sitting next to the body, sketching it. Stavo's past was first hinted at in "Village of the Damned". * Blessed Sisters Children's Home is located at 542 Hollyhock Drive. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from a 2007 Spanish horror film El orfanato, aka The Orphanage, by director J.A. Bayona. It follows the pattern of season two of titling all of their episodes after horror movies. This title actually has a contextual tie to the episode itself, as it is revealed that both Piper Shaw and Kristin Lang grew up in the same foster home together. * Noah Foster makes reference to April Fool's Day in this episode. This is a 1986 horror film of the slasher genre directed by Fred Walton. It was remade in 2008 by Mitchell Altieri and Phil Flores, also known as The Butcher Brothers. * Noah Foster also makes reference to The House on Haunted Hill, which was a 1959 haunted house movie by director William Castle, which earned a cult following due to its gimmicky marketing. The movie was remade in 1999 by director William Malone. * The knife that Emma Duval use to stab Noah, Audrey and Kieran in her dream hallucination is the same type of knife that Ghostface classically used to murder people with in the Scream film series. Bloopers * Emma Duval's last name is mis-spelled as "Duvall" on the party fliers. Body Count # Haley Meyers - Stabbed to death repeatedly by Ghostface at the orphanage. Quotes * Emma Duval: I've had dreams like this before. They always end with my hands covered in blood. But this time was different. This time I woke up in the kitchen holding a knife. * Kieran Wilcox: I'm sure if I'd have been able to sleep, I would've had nightmares too. .... * Emma Duval: It had to be the killer. He's trying to set me and Audrey up for something. * Noah Foster: That's why he sent that invite. And these people just blindly bought into it. It's like they've never seen April Fool's Day, or The House on Haunted Hill. Accepting an invitation to a mysterious party practically ensures a grisly death. * Zoe Vaughn: Isn't April Fool's Day the one where everything turns out to be a prank in the end? * Noah Foster: Not if you've seen the alternate ending. * Kieran Wilcox: Foster, focus. .... * Haley Meyers: Hey, you guys. Enjoyed your freak show at the carnival last night! .... * Noah Foster: Look, Audrey has just been destroyed... * Emma Duval: Audrey's been destroyed?! Noah, our friends were being killed, and she didn't say anything to anyone, including you! .... * Audrey Jensen: Emma, I didn't know it was Piper! * Emma Duval: Oh, my God! Yes, you did! You just didn't want people to blame you! * Audrey Jensen: That is not true! * Emma Duval: It is! It is true! And guess what? Everyone should blame you. I blame you! .... * Miguel Acosta: Stavo didn't come home last night. I've been trying to call him, but he won't answer my calls. * Maggie Duval: Was he at school today? * Miguel Acosta: Apparently. * Maggie Duval: Well, at least you know he's okay. * Miguel Acosta: That's just it. I'm not so sure. Ever since... * Maggie Duval: Since when? * Miguel Acosta: Phoenix. It happened right after his mother died. Stavo and his best friend, Kyle... somehow, they got a hold of my gun. They were messing around with it, and it went off. And the boy, Kyle, got shot in the face. * Maggie Duval: Oh, my God. * Miguel Acosta: Stavo called it in, but by the time I got there, the boy was dead. * Maggie Duval: He must have been traumatized. To see his friend die in front of his eyes like that. * Miguel Acosta: He was cool as a cucumber. He was drawing. In his notebook. * Maggie Duval: Drawing what? * Miguel Acosta: Kyle. Dying... dead. There was a question as to how long the boy was bleeding before he called it in. Ultimately they ruled it an accidental death. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified